Fragmented Minds
by Rebyenok-smerTI
Summary: Aburey is off on a new adventure,four years after Jessica is killed Aburey startes to look for something to bring him comfort but what he finds is a new mess to get involved in.When he gets mixed up with a bartender who's naive and a witch he can't place.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Eska, Devi, Blaze, & Elexya. I do not own anything else in this story.

The cold night was settling over the small town, quiet and peaceful though in the misty night. The only thing seeming alive was the dark red and black strobe lights from a basement window that signaled the night club in full swing under the old house. A vampuric nightclub in a mortal setting, called Bloodlust. It wasn't really a vampire's place though, just humans with that sort of fixation to that darkness. In the sweaty darkness of the room with the pounding metal and death metal music shaking the whole building with a soothing fury. Behind the bar stood one young woman who stood out in this world, raven black hair with natural auburn streaks that framed her face and tumbled down her shoulders. A lithe body with ivory cream colored flesh to cover it, she wasn't very tall, only standing five foot seven. She seemed to blend and even fade into the sea of people, but on a closer look, one would see that her eyes were never the same color twice. Mixes of silvers, greys, greens, blues, browns, purples, gold, and amber all swirled and blended together to make her a mystery in the darkness. She was serving drinks for the bar in the nightclub, even though she was only seventeen.

Deep icy jade eyes scanned the crowd as Elexya gave a heavy sigh, same old same old…It was so boring no matter what she did now. With that thought still fresh she turned her back on the crowded room and started mixing the drinks for the usual's that she knew by hearts, letting her thoughts float away with the music. All the while setting the drinks on the bar, she continued to read a book _Demon in my view_ daydreaming on her handsome vampire hero, Aubrey. She hadn't even noticed the new face in the crowd quickly approaching the bar while she read.

"Whatchya reading that again for Lex? Don't you ever get sick of it?" The soft female voice gave Elexya a start almost causing her to fall off her chair. She glared up at the girl across from her who was smiling. A petit woman with long sugary brown hair that graced around her neck and brought out her deep amethyst eyes. With a soft grunt Elexya shook her head.

"I like it Devi, and no I never get sick of the story. Would you like a drink or not?" Her eyes were glassy and cold as she spoke. Devi being Elexya's childhood friend had come to accept the very cold nature of her dear friend. Something about Elexya was far beyond human, and even those of vampiric blood shied away from her when she became enraged. Though Devi had never said, she was a witch, last child thus far in the Ashen line. When her dear mortal friend spoke in a dreamy way of vampires and other myths, it made Devi wish to slap her, to take her and make her see that they were real; More so that they were dangerous and cold creatures. But more often than not she bit her tounge and swallowed Elexya's dreams and hopes with a laugh. Tonight was no exception.

"Sure sweetie I'll have a martini, very dry. Like your personality can be…" Meaning it as a joke, she received another snort and a growl from over the bar as Elexya swung her feet from the bar top, heavy combat boots hitting the floor with a loud thunk that was quickly swallowed into the music. She watched the retreating form headed about making the drink. That was when she felt it, the suffocating darkness in the aura around her. Causing her to turn and look back over her shoulder to see the two men who'd just entered the small underground club. She knew who they both were instantly, the slightly shorter one being Jager a strong vampire, but the taller one being the one who scared her most. Aubrey, the most power and most feared vampire anywhere in this world. It caused her to gasp when she saw them looking at her, and she spun around to face the bar; only to come face to face with Elexya, who was looking the two men over with a slightly seductive smile gracing her pale rose colored lips.

"Mmm…we have two new boys here. What do you think Devi?" Elexya almost purred watching the two coming towards the bar. Not noticing her friend shaking the way she was, nor did she feel the crushing impact of their auras, because it didn't effect hers at all. Leaning up against the bar she smiled some, letting her low cut shirt show off her breast and fair neck. Tossing her dark hair over her shoulder some as she watched the two sit right in front of her. "What can I get you boys tonight?"

The first looked up, his black eyes meeting her own icy jade orbs. "Anything strong you have here." This ofcouse caused her to giggle before turning her back to him and pouring a mix of amber colored liquids into a fairly large glass, sliding it down the bar to them. And with a good sway in her hips she came back to face them, looking straight into the others black eyes. Causing Aubrey to smile sweetly, all the while attempting to put his charm over on her.

"I'll have whatever your having angel." He whispered to her in a husky voice that seemed to make her blush deeply but he could tell one thing, his powers were having no effect on her. So when she turned from him to mix up the drink he glared over at the witch sitting quietly trying not to catch their eye. "What have you done to this one?" He whispered into her head, almost laughing when she jumped. He watched carefully as the witch turned to face them, shaken and shook her head giving him a shrug. It was then that the bar tender snuck up on him, and he only became aware of her setting the drink in front of him and going off to talk to someone else down at the other end of the bar. When she was far enough away he moved to sit beside the witch and whispered softly. "Now why would you be here if not to protect someone? Can't be that your kind is hunting again can it?" His voice was kind sounding but laced deeply with mockery that caused Devi to shiver and only shake her head. But before he could question the witch any farther the girl came back down there and he'd retreated back to his original place beside his brother.

With a confused look Elexya stopped in front of Devi and smiled a very tired smile, leaning down onto the bar top. "Well Dev my shift is finally over what's say the two of us go to that new bar and chill out for a bit then hit up Eska if she'd still up?" Elexya asked, still seeming a bit hyper for it being almost two am. She had noticed the change in her best friend and was a touch worried since Devi was never unnerved by anything really. Tipping her head down and to the left to get a better look at her friend's face, Elexya back aware of the two men again who were watching them closely, which now gave Elexya the creeps in a way since she'd finally concluded that their eyes were somehow naturally black, those were no contacts. At that thought Elexya practically dragged Devi over the bar and hurriedly out the back door into a dark alley way. Now not to say that Elexya hadn't seen her share of vampuric wannabe's but most of them she knew were just humans, these two had a whole other feel when she'd really stopped and looked them over. And it wasn't that they scared her really, but to have Devi so shaken up she knew something wasn't right. Though Elexya failed in her flight to notice the two men following them as they hurried down the alley and turned to the left at the rundown old warehouse.

This was the only place Elexya had ever called home, a shabby looking old building that leaked in the rain, froze in the cold, only had minimal electricity, not AC in the summer and smelled of old tires. But once you entered her private haven people were stunned by what they found. This old build on the inside looked like a small apartment, with a couch and two chairs, dinning set in the makeshift kitchen she'd set up and even a shower and bath in the bathroom, it was a home really. That underneath connected to something even more beautiful. A temple, an old Shinto temple resided far under the building. If you went about 18 feet down under the last set of stairs you found a whole cistern of water, and if you followed the narrow path it lead you to the temple steps. That really did explain Elexya's love for this old place, in a way. The temple was now kept up and had a few rooms which one could stay comfortably in. Where Elexya did stay in the summer months when it was far too hot to be anywhere but down there all day. Her laptop even got a signal down there that she couldn't explain, but her home was unnatural to begin with so she stopped trying to understand it.

Devi was use to coming here late at night and sleeping off too much to drink or to hard a party, but she'd never looked around too much, since she felt it a little depressing that Elexya lived in such a place. Not with any type of family, or even in a suitable living space for any humanoid creatures. But tonight as shaken as she was she forgot, and allowed herself to finally explore the home of her best friend. And it wasn't until she found herself soaked that she saw why her friend really did live here. Too bad she didn't get to enjoy the sight before her, for at the same time she was standing in awe of the old temple, listening to Lex go on and on about how a soothing hot spring bath would calm her down she heard a footstep behind them. And turned to find to dark clad figures, both with fanged smirks watching them.

AN: Ok I know this got a touch confusing, but I sorta lost my original trail on this one so lets see where this story goes from here.


	2. Smoke Rings

Smoke rings in the fog

Disclaimer: Same as before

Summary: Still the same peeps.

Aubrey's POV:

Here again he'd been dragged off into some rundown mortal wack house, this would be just so much fun. Snorting quietly as the door swung shut behind him Aubrey stood at his brother's side, eyes wandering the room for any good prey; And he could tell that his dear brother was doing the same. That was when he saw her, that girl behind the bar watching them. And with her a witch, and huntress no doubt but a witch anyway. Now that he felt things could liven up a touch the witch turned and looked straight into his eyes. That was the second loop he got, because she seemed to know him, that much he could feel, but from where could she know him. They'd never been in this town before, in fact he was sure of that. Nudging Jager's side he started for the bar, hoping the vampire serving drinks was at least friendly, only to be shocked yet again when they leaded onto the bar top to talk to her. He suddenly realized that she was very much mortal, and very interested in his flirting. But for all of that he found his charm wasn't working at all on her, nor could he push into her mind and peer in.

With a heavy sigh he watched the girl turn to get their drinks, then focused his attention on the witch to his right, glaring at her the whole time. "What have you done to this one?" Taking pleasure in her fear which he could feel building, but still he didn't know where he knew her from. All he knew was she smelled familiar to him.

Jager's POV:

He'd been watching his brother for a long time, and knew what was happening. He even knew where the witch was from, and honestly it made his skin crawl. The last thus far in the Ashen line, the only line ever from Hecate. They were a hunter clan, and that meant she was as powerful as he was easily. Shaking off his negative feelings he went to sipping the drink set in front of him, watching his brother from the corner of his eye, and almost laughed at Aubrey's words spoken aloud. All the same he was praying that she had a good sense of humor since he doubted very much Aubrey knew what and who he was dealing with. And was completely shocked when he saw the fear in her eyes, but also the fear from the bar tender, who pulled the witch over the bar and out the back door so fast it left both him and his brother staring at empty space with dumbfound expressions plastered on their pale faces. Considering Jager to be the first to come to earth again, he jumped from his seat, quickly pulling Aubrey after him and hurried for the alley way.

Not because he thought they were easy prey, but because he wanted to know more about them both. The last Ashen and a mortal girl fleeing a bar not more than ten minutes after they'd entered, compounded by the fact that the mortal had a darker than normal aura wrapped around her. Sparked his interest and caused him to drag his still grieving brother along for the fun. After all when in Rome, or in their case, Moscow do as the locals and go with it right?

They'd barely hit the alley way when he spotted them, rushing down into the darkness that was foggy and thick with cold. Sprinting to keep up he could hear Aubrey muttering under his breath about chasing women and didn't they have enough issues; given that should it have not bothered him so much Jager might have responded in some silly way to his older, and stronger brother's constant whining. But now was not the time, nor was the alley the place to handle that. Tugging harder at Aubrey's arm he continued to half drag Aubrey down into the cold Russian darkness behind the girls. Watching as they turned into the old building, leaving the door unlocked.

Aubrey's POV:

At first he would have just assumed that the girls were only attempting to give them the slip by rushing through an old tire warehouse, but then again he would have also assumed that his dear brother would have just left the two go as well. Nope, and this night was turning out to be hell for him. With a shake of his head Aubrey followed Jager into the warehouse and began to look about, this place. It was a home, and not anyone's home, that bar tender's. Her smell was everywhere in this place, a sweet smell he would have added if the next mystery wasn't, from a three roomed home where did one hide?

He was still mulling the question over when he saw Jager pull up an old floor board, wanting so badly to yell at him for messing with any of herself, Aubrey forgot himself for a bit and started for his brother. Only to end up looking down and seeing that a rope lead down an opening from where Jager had pulled up the floor. This took him back to his first question, they had given even him the slip. So with a reluctant sigh he followed Jager down the rope and landed himself in a world that even vampire's though was nothing short of a myth. The Temple of Anisky, one of the few most powerful vampires ever known to have lived.

Aubrey knew the tale well, about something being built over it since the mortals found it an eye sore in the day times. But here he was having found it. That though was the same point he was pulled back into reality by Jager stepping forward and the suffocating fear that suddenly crashed into his mind and wrapped around it. Making him want to curl up in a ball and hide. Looking up he saw the girls standing still as possible in the waters of the cistern watching them, the witch he'd assumed to be from the Smoke line from the way she acted towards him, and the mortal girl who seemed scared but willing to fight him as well. Something he hadn't seen since Jessica. Shaking his head before he could go back to that thought he focused instead on the two before him, watching Jager out of the corner of his eye, only to catch the goofy grin on his brother's face.


	3. Sweet waters

Disclaimer: Same as the other ones…

Title: Sweet waters

Elexya's POV:

Watching the two from behind them, she could see Devi shaking at her side. Knowing the many tricks she'd learned from growing up in Moscow like she had, Elexya grabbed Devi's arm and shoved her into the water. She would have laughed at the expression on her best friend's face if the situation she found herself in wasn't so serious. And so without much thought to how she planned to fight these two she turned back to face them and yelled over her shoulder to Devi, "Swim for the steps, don't worry about me just get there and get what you can."

Her eyes focused in on the first one before her, the taller one. He seemed to have an air about him, something that made Elexya uneasy but she would hold her ground in her own home. As she thought that she noticed the second man, with a fanged grin, which made her stomach turn and flip. Shaking this off she took up her fighting stance, praying Devi could find her weapon stash.

Devi's POV:

After being thrown into the freezing waters she followed what Elexya had told her, wondering what trick the girl had up her sleeve now. It wasn't uncommon for Elexya to have weapons of all sorts, but what did they have that could hurt a vampire really. Her thoughts were cut short for the time being as she grabbed hold of the first step on the underground temple, and pulled herself up. Her clothes hung from her small frame dripping wet and freezing cold. She shook herself out some and rushed in through the open door, knowing full well where things would have been hidden.

And true to herself Elexya had hidden everything in plain sight really, but all the weapons she was finding were in some way, shape, or form old vampuric weapons. Gathering as many as she could, Devi darted back to the door only to be shocked again. What she saw outside made her drop everything and just stare.

Aubrey's POV:

When the girl took up a fighting stance, he could have laughed really. It was amusing that a mortal girl thought she could fight him, and at the same time it gave him a respect for her. But he knew moving towards her no matter what would make her attack, so with a sigh and a shake of his head he looked to his brother. Wondering if there was any stroke of genius, or a brain fart of something useful. He doubted at times this was possible but at the same time hope was something he needed as well.

Jager's POV:

A wonderful mess they were in now, watching his brother for a moment he realized the master planner had nothing. That meant he had to come up with something to keep them all from a war right here. If the Ashen witch got any of the silver weapons in the temple they were screwed royally, and if they hurt either of the two they would be hunted to the ends of the earth but the Ashen clan. That was never a good thing since the Ashen clan was far more powerful than even the Vida clan. Lowering his head some Jager whispered to Aubrey, "Ok I think we'll be safe as long as we don't piss of the witch and the mortal stays alive really." As only a warning to his brother, before he started to plot out the next best things to do above running like hell.

No POV:

The girls had been rather tense waiting to see what was going to happen, all the while the two vampires had watched and planned some way of disarming the situation at hand for them. On the one hand both vampire's were curious as to understanding the girls and how they'd found this temple, as they were about the bar tender. But on the second Jager at least was a little worried about the witch, and what she'd been sent for, maybe they were both huntress' and if that was so then Jager had deduced that he and his brother were in a lot of trouble.

The girls though were waiting, to see what these two were planning to do, Elexya knowing well enough about what would happen if they lost the fight. This place was unknown and so far down, they may end up dead and no one would be the wiser. She shook off the thoughts again and focused back in on her two enemies, who were talking she could tell that much, but about what she couldn't tell. This made her worry, they were planning something, and she didn't like the idea of that, so with a last ditch effort on her side she rushed forward at them, slamming her fist into the taller one's solar plexus. Stopping cold when she realized it did nothing, didn't even knock the wind out of him. And all the while he was looking straight down at her with a smile, not the kind of smile a bad guy gives you, but the kind someone much, much stronger gives you when you attempt to hurt them, a smile of amusement.

It was true that Aubrey was amused by her bold attempt to stop them from making a plan but at the same time he couldn't have her just randomly attacking them, so with a few quick moves he had the small girl in a pin with her arms behind her back. His one arm wrapping her waist to keep her on her feet since he was a good five inches taller than her. She did struggle, but it was useless, even her biting his arm was useless to help her escape.

Watching the way she fought his brother, Jager decided it would be wise to try and calm her, as he noted the witch seemed unable to move from her place at the doorway, so maybe he could talk some sense into one and then that one to the other. That was a far fetched theory but it couldn't hurt to try, so carefully Jager moved in front of the girl who seemed to keep trying to kick his brother, and anything that came close to her. This caused him to laugh without meaning to, as he approached Aubrey's side and smiled some. "Now listen missy, we don't want to hurt you…" Was all he got before she managed to scratch his neck, still in a fury attempting to escape Aubrey's hold. Jager could only shake his head at this, that girl didn't give up at all. "Aubrey…can't you calm her down or something? We won't get anywhere with her like this."

To his name Aubrey looked up and shook his head, "Nope, gotta let this one ware herself out, I can't get in her head at all." This elected a scream and new found strength from the girl his was trying to keep from hurting herself or them at that point. Aubrey growled deep in his throat, with a final resolve to get this girl to knock it off; he slammed her up into one of the walls closest to him, and held her there for a moment. "Look, I don't know who you are but you really need to calm down and listen…" He was trying to sound mean and tough, but it crashed down when she gave a whimper and gasped.

Next to him Jager had found the scene unfolding to be highly amusing, that was until he heard the splash of the water just beyond them. Looking up he saw the witch coming for them, eyes burning with swirls of greys and silvers which had locked onto him. He could see in her hand one of the pure silver swords, that now made him a bit edgy. She had though failed to gain the attention of either her best friend, or the man holding her against the wall. But she too had failed to notice something, other than the second man, and that was that Elexya was now laying back on the floor talking to the first man.

Aubrey had since let her up so she could breath again, looking down at her he still saw the resolve in her eyes, though it was dimming with each moment that she couldn't come up with a new plan to stop them. He could tell she was thinking though and that made him groan and slap his hand to his forehead. "Look girly I don't want to hurt you…in fact I don't know why I was dragged down here. But trust me if we wanted to kill either of you we would have long ago."

He was trying to calm her down, though his gruff words brought little comfort they did cause one thing, and that was to give Elexya a moment before she started to stand up again. But that was when she saw Devi coming towards them, armed and all. Before Elexya could say one word though her whole world flipped upside down. When Devi came to a halt between her best friend and the blood sucking monster. "Stay back you murderer!" She yelled swinging at him, her aim barely above his chest.

Causing Aubrey to leap back with all his grace and shake his head some. "So the Smoke witch plans to fight me?" He said with a laugh, mocking her. That was about the point in which Jager stepped in carefully and pulled his brother back. Looking between Devi and his brother Jager only rolled his eyes skyward and laughed.

"You idiot she's no Smoke witch, she's an Ashen witch. Do you have a death wish?"

A/N: Well I hope this is worth somethin to someone other than me.


End file.
